percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kanami Kitsuki
Kanami speaking to Ganta. '''Kanami Kitsuki '''is an undead human. She was killed by the actions of Hades, and as a result she was thought to have died. A few years after her death, Thanatos, summoned her soul back to the realm of the living and decided to infuse her soul back into her corpse. She was slashed down three times. Twice on her body and once on her colar bone. Kanami also hates Hades for what he did. Character Overview History Kanami was born on Feburary 28th, to her unnamed parents. She wasn't special but she loved watching popular anime, in particular the ones that showcased women in powerful roles. When she was Seventeen she was killed by Hades, due to her unique understanding in many things that were unknown to humans. Her death didn't serve too well, as her soul remembered everything that happened to her, and when she was ressurected by Death, she was given the chance to serve death and also live to laugh at Hades. She also has knowledge of the Greeks in Manhattan although its unknown as to why she would care. She also knows about famous heroes in the 21st century, one of which she thinks of as a cute child. Appearance Kanami is often shown to be very comfortable with her body. She is shown to be sporting a long black hooded robe with black gloves and a pair of short shorts, accompanied with a white belt. She has a scar that is always revealed extening from the back of her right hip and reaching down. The other revealed scar is on her ribcage cutting down from her left armpit. She has another one that streches across her colar bone although she never reveals it. She is always shown to be comfortable with her body and appearance. Her eyes glow helio blue and are shown to cause death when mortals look deeply into them. Personality Kanami is shown to be very quiet are relaxed. Her demenor is often shown to be very quiet and keen. She rarely is shown to be assertive, but whenever she is she can be cruel and bloodthirsty. Her madness does come from her weapons. She is often shown wheleding her sword rather than having it in scythe form. She is careless when it comes to chasing after Hades and seeks to remove him from power. Kanami is very slow and creepy when it comes to killing people, she also enjoys torturing Ganta, due to the fact that he is afraid of killing people. She also sees it like Death set up Ganta's arriveal and allegance. Powers Godly Abilities Necromancy *She is shown to have some manipulation over death. She can cause people to age rapidly and kill then through natural means, not breaking the laws that Gods are supposed to follow. *She can also manipulate various creatures within the Domain of Death, this ability is usually known to be given to children of Hades, or Thanatos. Pyrokinesis *She can manipulate and summon fire in order to use it as a weapon. This ability of hers comes with her anger. She can trigger one to suddenly spark up in flames with just a sheer thought or with a sudden change of emotion. Death Sense *She can sense when a mortal soul has died or when it has become currupt. She can also know where and when people enter the Underworld, this is how she knows which souls to collect and which to leave alone. Favorites Most Favorites *Food: ... *Color: Blue *Animal: The Snake *Holiday: Holloween (its the one time when I could kill alot of humans and no one would care) *Season: Winter (Its always peaceful in the winter) *Height (on men): I couldn't careless about Men, they always end up with pittiful excuses *Weight (on men): Like I said before I couldn't careless *Body Part (on men): Stop asking about men, I don't care about them! *Color of Eyes: Blue, Gold, Green, (Anything abnormal at least. I like seeing peoples eyes when they die) *Color of Hair: Blue (Night Blue, like mine are always nice) *Color of Skin: Fair, Tan? *Trait in the Opposite Sex: When they die they always go out fighting, its indeering and at times annoying. *Thing About Herself: The fact I was revived by Death. Least Favorites *Food: ... *Color: Hades' Favorite Color (I hate him so I'd hate anything he likes.) *Animal: Dogs (They remind me about the Hell Hounds.) *Holiday: Day of the Dead (Dia De Los Muertos, Its a spanish holiday started by Mexican culture, it honors death, and I hate Hades, so that is why I don't like it) *Season: Summer (it's too energitic unlike how the winter is) *Height (on men): ... *Weight (on men): ... *Body Part (on men): ... *Color of Eyes: Brown (Not unique and it makes me want to kill the person faster) *Color of Hair: Black/Blonde (Normal is not something I wish to see) *Color of Skin: . . . (I'm not answering this) *Trait in the Opposite Sex: The fact that they continue to rise everytime they fall, its embarassing to see them struggle. I honestly try to kill them faster, but men are just so strudy. *Thing About Herself: I don't like the fact that I am Imperfect and also that I'm human, its embarassing to know that I was dead an came back but am still limited to my powers. Trivia *She is known to be Death's Favorite. *Although she isn't the storngest, she has many traits to that of a child of Hades. *Kanami doesn't like Kusatta, due to her being the strongest. *Kanami doesn't like Human Men, but this doesn't seem to bother her when it comes to Ganta, its probably because he experienced death and understands with whom to mess with. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Character Page Category:Death Scythe